


Gilmore's Glorious Goods

by Livid_Writer



Series: Gilmore's Glorious ... [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livid_Writer/pseuds/Livid_Writer
Summary: A Camfiction that I found in the comments of a High Rollers upload.Also I think this is my first happy ending?!





	

Shaun Gilmore had originally started as a joke. Cam used to have this boyfriend Trell, who was magic, literally, and Cam loved collecting magical items to acquire the same power as Trell. Trell, in turn, loved finding out what each item would cost because if there was anything that Trell loved more than Cam it was money. That was where the idea of Shaun Gilmore had started, during dark nights where all hope seemed lost whispered promises of a future together, of settling down with a shop and selling items and when Trell seemed worried Shaun Gilmore, Cam's shopkeeper persona, would come out to make Trell laugh and to make him forget about the inevitable battle coming the next morning. Sometimes Cam would joke that Trell loved Gilmore more that him which would earn him a laugh and a kiss and a sarcastic comment. Cam had truly loved Trell, more than he had ever thought that he could, and Cam had really wanted to start up that shop, earn that money and spend the rest of his life with Trell, but Trell didn't stick around long enough for that to become a reality.

Of course Cam didn't blame Trell for the circumstances under which they had been separated, they had been on the run with Elora and Jiutou and, well, Trell had just disappeared. They'd been lying next to each other and Trell had been nervous, scared even and maybe if Cam hadn't been so desperately trying to calm him down he might have asked why Trell seemed so nervous and maybe he would have caught some warning signs or realised that Trell was in danger. But Cam repeated the same old story to Trell, the same old Shaun Gilmore story of the shop and the magic and the adventurers they'd help and Cam's only warning was:

"Promise me Cam, if one of us doesn't make it the other one will continue, start the shop."

"I promise."

"I promise too."

* * *

 

Elora and Jiutou helped him, Cam could have never imagined that two people could help him so much. Jiutou went out to scout for new magical items or just any item that could help a travelling group of adventurers like they had once been; Elora became Sherri, a half elf, who helped Cam around the shop and, in honour of Trell wherever he was, Cam became Shaun Gilmore, the eccentric accented man of Trell's dreams.

Jiutou was good at her job, she put together adventuring packs that Cam believed any adventurer would die to have and Elora kindly showed groups of people or just singular people around and carefully persuaded them to buy products that they had not even come in to buy. Cam was better at decorating to be honest, he was good at making things look nice and being charismatic but maths, maths was not his strong point. It had been Trell's though, working out how much money he needed had been something Trell had been particularly good at, except for discounts, Trell didn't believe in giving anyone else discounts and one hundred percent believed that if it was him people should just do half price which was so much easier to calculate than the whole fifteen percent thing, not that Cam thought about Trell excessively or anything.

'Shaun Gilmore' had first met Vox Machina on a day that seemed uneventful to him. Elora met them first, talked, they tried to haggle for a cheaper price and Cam just had to come out and see this band of adventurers that was when he first lay eyes on Vax'ildan. Vax was a half elf - he was almost the opposite to Trell in looks, with pale skin and black hair, but they seemed to have a remotely similar personality and if Cam squints he can almost see Trell's signature smirk cross Vax's face. He's eager, he notices, to find a replacement Trell to fill the gap that real Trell left, he gives Vax 'the look' on the side and then closes his eyes to hear him haggle like an accented Trell. He notices Keyleth, a druid like Elora and maybe if you mix a little of Vex'alia and Grog together you might get close to a Jiutou-like personality. He sees a little of himself in Pike and Scanlan and maybe if they stood on each other's shoulders and melded their minds they would be much more like him.

He and Vax start up a flirty sort of relationship on the group's first visit, Vax jokes with him like Trell did when they first met and Cam relaxes into it. Jiutou and Elora sit by him that night, they think it's unhealthy for Cam to start a relationship whilst pretending this person is someone else, they think that he should give it time, give Trell time, let it hurt and burn out before attempting to start again or give Trell time to return to him before he enters a relationship that he might not be able to get out of when Trell hypothetically returns. Cam doesn't really care, they didn't think that he would, he just wants someone to remind him of Trell, he wants someone who he can joke with like he used to joke to Trell, wants someone to love like he used to love Trell, wants Trell. He just wants Trell, desperately, hopelessly, completely.

Cam had been right, the shop is popular, so many people in this world want to try their hand at adventuring or they just want a pack for their journey or protection for their homes or a potion to heal sick people or to spy on untrustworthy partners that they think are cheating. Cam used to feel this itch and burn for adventure everyday when the shop was quiet but now it is busy and he is busy he is contented with what he has. He actually starts to like being settled and working. Elora had felt contented as she found that business helped her connect with the other spires in negotiation, she found it made her more confident with the elves; Jiutou felt safer off the road but her yearning for vengeance would never be satisfied.

* * *

 

Vax notices that Gilmore has something missing in his eyes on their second meeting. He laughs and smiles as if he is perfectly happy but as soon as the moment is over he reverts to a happy expression on the surface but he does not bother to change his eyes, they are constantly searching, desperately looking for something. Vax has seen bits of this look in people he's met, Gilmore has lost someone close to him, Vax doesn't think that Gilmore's missing person has died or Gilmore wouldn't be stuck looking for this person, stuck missing this person forever.

Maybe that's why Vax is drawn to Gilmore, it's like the promise of love with no strings, it's being loved but if you love someone else it doesn't matter, it's knowing that if you need someone they'll be there but if you'd rather be alone they won't press on it. Vax is happy with what he and Gilmore have to say the least, he is happy with the jokes and the flirting and he is happy with the way that if he doesn't ever return or if he cares about somebody else it won't hurt Gilmore, he won't care.

Still, it brings an element of mystery to Vax's world; who is the missing person in Gilmore's life?

* * *

 

Cam wanders around Emon with Vax in the dusk listening to tales of adventure but not telling his own, it takes a little will power to avoid adding in comments about his own experiences with Duergar and the Underdark because to Vax Gilmore is just a salesman not an adventurer. He enjoys listening to Vax's stories, it reminds him of his own adventuring days and reminds him that there is always someone out there to fight against the evil in this world, it's almost comforting. Cam is so deep into pretending that Vax is Trell that when Vax puts his hand over Cam's he can almost feel Trell's hand on top of his so he suggests going for a drink. Vax thinks he's just being nice but in reality Cam is re-distancing Vax from Trell because when Vax downs his glass of wine thirstily Cam can remember Trell sipping at a non-alcoholic drink and that comforts him, even just a little bit.

Cam doesn't get to see Vax for a while after that, but it's alright as Jiutou and Elora keep him company, Jiutou wants to help liberate the Dragonborn who live in servitude and Cam thinks it might be a little problematic of him to not give her time off to go and at least see what she can do. Elora learns to brew potions which she is very happy about because Jiutou and her are planning on going on a little quest for nice Korak, she offers a place in their small campaign to Cam but Cam realises that he has become more Gilmore than adventurer, more of his 'RuneBorn' lie than a true Lightborn. He realises that he actually likes running his shop and learning spells and organising sales, he enjoys it. He actually enjoys it.

Jiutou and Elora are not gone for long, Cam didn't expect them to be long because it wasn't a particularly dangerous mission, when they get back they stay by his side for a few days and make sure that he is alright, they give him a souvenir from their travels and Jiutou cooks them a meal, it's slightly too spicy for Cam but he enjoys it none the less because he's enjoying it with friends. He smiles and laughs with them and they are so happy, so happy.

When Vax returns Cam can see how close he has got to Keyleth, the deserve each other he thinks to himself, but he also deserves someone doesn't he? He is not surprised when Vax ends it and if he murmured Trell into their last kiss, well Vax won't care.

Maybe it was the universe telling him something by making Vax break up with him.

* * *

 

He is talking to the entirety of Vox Machina on the day that it happens; they are haggling, naturally, and Cam is smiling at their attempts to lower the prices. Vax looks happier somehow and Cam wishes him the best with Keyleth because Vax does deserve happiness for saving the world and if Keyleth, someone who has been through the same struggles as Vax has, gives this happiness to him well then Cam understands, he hopes that Vax savours his happiness and that he has a good time, he really and truly does.

Elora is working at the potions station on that day, she and Jiutou are chatting and they are enjoying the calm of not fearing for their lives every day, it's fun to help people in ways that they could only have dreamed of being helped during their adventuring time. Elora enjoys making potions and Jiutou enjoys fetching the ingredients from wherever they may be found but that's just like Jiutou, whose thirst for adventure could not be quenched by a busy shop or friends.

Cam first sees the old woman out of the corner of his eye and thinks nothing of it, there have been plenty of old women in the shop before, so he carries on his conversation with Vox Machina but the old woman lingers in the back of his mind as strangely familiar. He sneaks a proper look whilst Vex is haggling the price lower still. His breath catches in his throat. He just stares. Just stares at the familiar old woman going through his shelves. Stares. Remembers the man beneath the illusion. Vex notices the staring first, she tries to recapture his attention, Grog either doesn't notice or doesn't care, Pike smiles fondly as if she can see through him entirely, Scanlan moves to look at another sword whilst also trying to look where Cam is looking and Vax tries to ask him what is going on but still Cam stares.

He excuses himself for a second and, without a second thought about his dignity, runs up to the old woman and pulls her, well technically him, into a sweeping hug. As expected the old woman disguise flickers and in her place a tall lanky drow looks equal measures shocked and put together. Cam wastes no time in desperately holding on to Trell and just kissing the living daylights out of him, is he angry that Trell hasn't been here all this time, yes, but is he even more grateful that Trell is here in this moment, almost definitely. When Cam pulls away to breathe he laughs a little, Trell looks a little ruffled and has an almost invisible blush across his cheeks but he looks almost no different to the night that he left Cam, there are maybe a few small scars on his face but other than that he looks the same, exactly the same, as if he doesn't even age or something. 

Cam desperately tries to regain Gilmore's composure as he's walking back to Vox Machina, Vax has got this  _so that's Trell_ look on his face but the others look wary - Cam knows that they've fought drows in the past, although he is unclear on the circumstances under which the fight took place but when Cam explains that this is Trellimar Aleath, drow warlock extraordinaire, they seem to get past it and even though Cam would have fake smiled all day any way this time he real smiles all day and into next week.

* * *

 

Shaun Gilmore is nothing but a joke. Cam has this husband Trell, who is magic, both figuratively and literally, and Cam loves collecting magical items to sell and Trell loves selling those items for his only other love, money. They love their shop almost as much as they love each other.

"Cam, promise me that we'll both love each other forever."

"I promise."

"I promise too."


End file.
